A conventional table lamp as shown in FIG. 8 may be rotated or operated for adjusting its height and position for drawing lighting purpose or other uses. A power cord C is connected from a power source P through several supporting arms S to a lamp or bulb L. Such a power cord C may be twisted to cause breakage of cord during an adjustment movement of the lamp L and supporting arm S. Meanwhile, the lamp L is fixed on an upper end portion of the supporting arm S and can not be conveniently replaced with other kinds of lamps, thereby lacking of diversified lighting functions.
The present inventors have found the drawbacks of a conventional lamp and invented the present lighting fixture which can be replaced with diversified lamps.